


Megamind is a power bottom: an analysis

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Other, bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like





	Megamind is a power bottom: an analysis

Megamind's refusal to state that he is wrong on multiple occasions, coupled with his constant dramatacism and desire to dominate and control Metrocity in the beginning of the movie all point to him being a dramatic top. HOWEVER, Megamind shows, especially after the "death" of Metroman, that he doesn't crave TOTAL control, just a constant power struggle between him and a more or equally powerful (dominant) adversary. Megamind has shown that he is quite shy in relationships, and does not tend to make the first move, as shown in his kiss with Roxanne Ritchie, where she initiated the kiss, and reached out to touch his wrist while doing so. It is these points that prove, once and for all, that Megamind, our god and superior overlord, is a bratty power bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally shedding this corporeal form


End file.
